


Philinda Kiss 1: Eggs

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Philinda 24 Kisses 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil makes eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda Kiss 1: Eggs

This is not significant. He cooked for her so many times before and seeing him in her kitchen is nothing new. She’s used to it by now. Used to the sounds of the pan on the stove, the scratching of metal against glass when he mixes up eggs in a bowl. She’s used to the smell of melted butter and freshly cut chives and basil. He gave her the two herb plants almost three months ago, just brought them with him one evening. Since then he took care of them, just like he takes care of her. She feels like she’s blooming with him around. A silly thought. Cheesy. She doesn’t mind.

This is just another morning, where she comes back from her run to find him in her kitchen. He’s wearing grey pants. His white shirt is buttoned up wrong, but she plans to undress him again after breakast anyway. Their new mission won’t start until tomorrow, what better way to spend their time off in her bed? Besides, there’s something she wants to give him. Something she wants to ask. - Her stomach flutters when she thinks about  the little gift in her nightstand. She wanted to ask him yesterday, had chickened out.

Now he looks so relaxed in her space. So normal. She would ask him.

“Good morning,” she says as she drops her keyes into the little bowl on the cabinet next to the entrance.

“Good morning to you,” he says and glances at her while he’s whisking eggs. “Are you hungry?”

She smiles and walks up to him. He smells nice. “Starving,” she says and wraps her arms around his waist.

He leans back into her. “Does that mean you want waffles too?”

“Maybe afterwards.” She kisses his neck and he grins. When he pours the eggs into the pan, it sizzles.

He stirrs the eggs in the pan and she snuggles up against his back.

“This is very distracting,” he says.

“Want me to stop?”

“Nope.”

She grins.

He turns down the heat. “Wanna tell me now or wait until after breakfast?” he asks and caresses her arms.

She pulls in a breath.

“So after breakfast?” He turns his head to glance at her.

This is ridiculous! She lets go of him and steps back.

“Melinda, I didn’t mean -” and of course she has him worried now! So stupid!

“I just have to get something,” she says and runs her hand over his shoulder.

“You can tell me anything you want, you know that, right?” He pulls the pan from the stove and turns to her completely.

Suddenly she’s just calm and cradles his face in her left hand to kiss him quickly. “Just wait here.”

He smiles when she leaves him.

Moments later she returns with the gift box in her open palm.

And because he’s wonderful and sweet and kind, he had used the time to arrange the eggs on two plates. Now he pours two glasses of orange juice.

His eyes widen when he sees the gift. “What’s that?”

“Open it.” Her heart was racing.

Long moments, torturous long moments pass before the box is opened and he looks at her again. “A key?”

She nods. “To my place.”

His face goes blank and he stares at her.

Was she wrong after all? Isn’t he ready yet? She swallows hard. “Is that okay?”

Finally he smiles. “It’s perfect.”

This time, he kisses her. Their eggs get cold and it’s absolutely insignificant.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! The first Philinda Kiss for this December! I went with an established relationship because I just couldn’t resist the fluff. I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
